What's in a name?
by Lady Jones
Summary: Azimio drags Kurt into Schuestr's empty classroom one afternoon, faced with a problem he never thought he'd have.


**A/N: Hey guys. So I know I SHOULD be working on Reaching an Understanding but I've hit a wall with it. I got the idea of Jenny from lenina20's Rainbow light on livejournal and instantly fell in love with the idea. I was originally going to post this before the season premier but my internet crapped out and when it came back on I had just seen the season premier of Supernatural which depressed me more than I thought it would. Anyway better late than never I suppose. This story is dedicated to my mei mei who despite her own issues still has time to beta for me and to everyone who reviewed on RAU, you guys are awesome.**

**Also be warned there is some mild swearing, but nothing you wouldn't see on TV, and some minor geeking out. Also this is Klaine, although very background, but pre-kurtofsky.**

**I should probably say too that I've never really experienced someone coming out as transgendered so if I messed this all up I apologize in advance.**

* * *

><p>Kurt let out an undignified squeak as the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was yanked backwards into Schuester's empty Spanish classroom.<p>

"This is a McQueen original you monster! Do you have any idea how much this cost me? Probably more than your entire life savings!" He shrieked straightening the soft pale yellow sweater before turning around. He squared his shoulders and threw his head back at the sight of the hulking frame of Azimio Adams. "So we're stepping it up to assault now? Just remember I pack a powerful kick and you should know Finn and Puck have been teaching me how it punch and while you're most likely stronger than I am, I can scream louder than most girls, so think about it. Do you want to go to juvie? This will be considered a hate crime and assuming you want to go to college you should know they tend to look down at-"

"Hummel shut the hell up." Azimio snapped before collapsing into a chair and burying his head in his hands. Kurt stared wide eyed at the larger boy before making a break for the door.

Kurt had forgotten how fast the other boy was for his size and before he could reach the door the jock had caught up to him and slammed him front first into the wall. 'Don't go."

'Oh dear gaga, why me?' Kurt thought before placing his hands on the wall and trying to push the bigger boy away from him. A strangled sound escaped the jock before his so-much-larger-than-Kurt's frame pushed him back into the wall and his hands fell to the counter tenor's waist. Kurt's breathe caught in his throat and fear clenched at his heart. He whimpered softly as he felt his throat start to close and a panic attack started to creep up on him when he felt something dig into his lower back.

"I need your help." Azimio breathed into his ear. "It has to be you. No one else will understand."

Kurt felt a sob making its way up his throat as tears prickled at the back of his eyes. "I know this is an extremely difficult thing to deal with but this is no-"

"You're damn right this is a difficult thing to deal with. How could he do this? Doesn't he know his life will be shit now?"

"Wait what?" Kurt asked confusion written all over his face.

"Jimmy, my brother. He wants us to call him Jenny now and treat him like a girl. I don't know what to do." Kurt felt a weight suddenly ease off his chest and relaxed into the wall.

"Could you please get off of me?" He asked pushing off of the wall softly.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry. I kind of panicked when I saw you going for the door." Azimio replied shoving away from the door and settling on top of the nearest desk. Kurt let out a relieved sigh before straightening his clothes and brushing away the few tears that had escaped. He took a moment to compose himself before turning around.

"Alright your-"

"Shit Hummel were you crying?"

"Of course not." Kurt snapped.

"Yes you were. What the hell man I've only ever seen you cry once and I'm sure that wasn't because of us."

"Let's think. You shoved me in here and pushed me up against a wall, on top of that you got all handsy and said I was the only one who could help you and That-" Kurt gestured at Azimio's waist his face flushing.

"Wha- Oh, dude that's my phone."

"How was I supposed to know that? I've been manhandled by a closet- anyways your sister-"

"Brother." Azimio interrupted.

"Are you supportive?"

"It's weird but he's my brother. I love him. I can't let this come between us. I taught the kid to ride a bike for God's sake."

"Okay then you have to call her your sister. If you want to show her you love and support her you have to respect her gender identity. You say she wants to be called Jenny? Well that's her name now and you have to use the appropriate language for the gender she identify as, so she, her-"

"Sister. I get it."

"Thank her for telling you. It's a big thing to come to terms with and I gather that she told you before she started dressing like this." Azimio nodded. "It means she trusts you and you're important to her. This period of her life is going to be so much more difficult than yours or even mine will ever be and she's going to need her big brother there to support her and protect her when things get too big for her to handle. To accept her when no one else will. Is your family supportive?"

"Well my dad kind of freaked out but he calmed down, and my mom cried for like an hour but then she said she had always wanted a daughter. Jim- Jenny told me first."

"And what did you do?"

"Went and played a game of tackle football with D and some of the guys and then went home and hugged him- her god this is gonna be hard. I'd kill for her, I just- Why can't he be normal and shit?"

Don't you ever say that to her, or I'll personally find you and kick you in the teaspoons." Kurt snapped. He didn't even know the girl and he already felt protective of her. He knew first hand how cruel their peers were and Jenny was going to get even more harassment than he did. "She is normal she was just given an even more difficult challenge in her life than you or I.'

"Sorry." Azimio muttered looking down at his sneakers. Kurt hesitated for several long moments before crossing the room and resting his hand on the bigger boy's shoulder.

"It's okay, just don't ever say that again."

"Yeah. What should I say to her?"

Kurt bit his lip before sitting on the desk across from Azimio. "I'm afraid that I cannot help you with. That has to come from you. I will suggest that you tell her how you feel about her and everything that is happening, but be gentle. Oh and don't ever use tranny or she-male or he-she not even to your friends because then they think it's okay and she WILL eventually hear it."

"Like I'm stupid or insensitive enough to say that." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Azimio who shrugged. "I'm not an idiot Hummel. It's just easier for people to think you are. I know what you'd say to me in French. Half of the shit you told me was hilarious and totally blackmail worthy."

Kurt blushed and turned his head away. He had talked about Blaine... and Sam... and Finn and Puck... A LOT. Even Artie and Mike a handful of times. Dear Gaga he'd talked about how hot it would be if Jensen Ackles hooked up with Misha Collins or Jared Padalecki. He'd Who-versed Azimio. Oh gaga he'd even babbled about Firefly. "I didn't realize you could UNDERSTAND me."

"It was french 2 Hummel."

"I thought they made a mistake and it was too late to change your schedule."

"Smart, Hummel, smart." Azimio chuckled.

"Shut up." Kurt mumbled his face bright red. "Those were private thoughts."

"How about I forget about them, 'cause God knows I want to, because you helped me today."

"Deal. And you can't slushie the glee club anymore."

"Just Barry?"

"A year ago that would have been tempting but no."

"Fine. It was getting boring anyway."

"Whatever makes you feel better."

"Anyway uh... Thanks. I know thing have been shit and I've kind of a dick."

"Kind of?" Kurt interrupted left eyebrow raised.

"Okay a monster dick."

"The Godzilla/King Kong hybrid of-"

"Shut it. Anyway I know you didn't have to help me and it's cool that you did despite all that. Maybe you're not such a bitch after all."

"I'm going to let that slide just this once. I'm trying to be the bigger person. However I do have to go, Finn gets paranoid when I'm late to glee so if there's anything else?"

"No. Can I have your number so I can text you if I think of anything though?"

"No offense but I don't really trust you enough for that yet. You could "for a good time" it all over the school."

"Fair enough. I guess I'll just find you in person then. Again thanks Humm-"

"Azzy are you in here?" A feminine voice asked and Kurt turned to find a short slightly heavy set African American girl in a Black knee length skirt, Light purple sweater, black one inch ankle high boots with a black silk scarf wrapped around her neck. She had jet black straight hair in an A-line bob and wore only a small line of eyeliner under her bright chocolate brown eyes.  
>"<p>

Hey Jen. I thought you were gonna catch the bus?"

"I wanna try out for the glee club. I didn't want you to leave me behind after your F.B.L.A. meeting."

"You're trying out for glee?" Kurt asked pushing past Azimio.

"Uhm, yeah. I've always loved to sing and I heard that glee was the place to go for that. I mean you guys don't even have a choir or a theater program."

"Yeah. We're trying to get the theater group back together. We're planning on putting on West Side Story this year. I'm Kurt Hummel." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Jenny Adams. Azimio's younger sister." Jenny replied shaking his hand before looking over her shoulder. "Is this the Hummel Dave always used to bitch about?"

Azimio nodded and Jenny giggled before turning back to the counter-tenor. "Between us I think he likes you."

Kurt's eyes widened and he made a strangled sound in his throat. He cast his large green-gray eyes on Azimio who glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "You open your mouth Hummel and the deals off."

"You know?"

"I've known him since preschool that kid's like a billboard when it comes to shit. How the hell do you know?"

"Intuition? One gay always knows another." Kurt blushed and looked away from the siblings.

"Uh huh." Azimio narrowed his eyes at Kurt.

"Jenny I hope you don't get angry but your brother told me about you." Kurt blurted out trying to steer the subject into less embarrassing waters. "I'd really like it if you both joined PFLAG. You don't have to but I think it would be really good for you both."

"We have one of those here? In Ohio?" Jenny asked.

'Our first meeting is this Thursday."

"Who would all be there?"

"Myself, of course, David, my boyfriend Blaine, my brother Finn, the glee kids, whoever wants to come, everyone's welcome."

"Is that Mercedes Jones girl going to be there?"

"Yes, she's my best friend. She's one of the people who helped set everything up."

"Cool I've always had a crush on her."

"So you're-"

"A lesbian yes." Jenny interrupted.

"That's great but I'm sorry Mercedes is straight."

"Shame. Azzy maybe you'll have a shot at her if we go."

"Jenny! Shut the hell up!" Azimio snapped throwing a balled up paper that had been sitting next to him at the girl. Jenny giggled and Azimio scowled at her.

"Uhm. She has a boyfriend and you have shushied her before."

"Azimio Adams! Mom is gonna put her foot up your butt when she finds out you've been picking on girls."

"She's not going to find out though because it hasn't happened in a while."

"I'm still telling her.

"Not if I give you fifty bucks to keep your trap shut." Jenny tapped a finger to her lips before grinning.

"And you have to go with me to those PFLAG meetings." Azimio scowled but nodded.

"We'll be there." Jenny let out a happy cry before throwing herself at her brother. "I guess I could keep D company while you guys do your kumbaya crap."

"Speaking of singing, I really am late for glee. Jenny would you like to walk with me?"

"Yeah that would be awesome." Kurt held out his arm and Jenny giggled taking his arm. Kurt threw open the door and led Jenny out into the hallway.

"That is a fantastic shirt by the way, McQueen?"

Kurt stopped to stare at Jenny before a grin overtook his face. "You have a great eye. Yes it is. I love that scarf."

"Thank you it's vintage." Azimio stared at the two teens raising an eyebrow before hopping off the desk.

"Kurt there you are! Where have you been? Rachel wants to do a song with you." Azimio watched as Finn appeared in the doorway, one of his big dopey grins plastered on his face.

"I was a little delayed. I found us a new glee recruit."

"Hello." Finn said looking down at Jenny who was a good foot and a half shorter than the gleek.

"Hello." Jenny repeated.

"Jenny this is my brother Finn, Finn this is Jenny Adams-"

"My sister." Azimio interrupted stepping into the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing Adams? You stay the hell away from Kurt."

"Bite me jolly halfwit giant."

"Azimio!"

"Finn not that I don't love this display of sibling over protectiveness, but Azimio and I have talked and come to an understanding. He and jenny are going to come to the PFLAG meeting on Thursday."

"You? Are we in the mirror-verse. Holy crap is everyone going to have the little goatee?"

"Finn, Star Trek, real life." Kurt joked poking his brother in the side.

"So no tribbles?

"Unfortunately." Azimio snickered and it was Jenny's turn to elbow her brother.

"Damn I would have totally had something to get you for Christmas." Finn grinned at Kurt who snorted and rolled his eyes before smiling at the taller teen.

"We're both disappointed here."

"Okay don't distract me-"

"Finn you distracted yourself." Kurt interjected but Finn ignored him.

"Why are YOU joining PFLAG. You hate gay peo-"

"I don't hate them. I just didn't like you or him."

"He's going for me. I'm gay." Jenny interrupted.

"Oh. That's cool." Finn smiled down at Jenny.

"Thanks."

"And you're trying out for glee. Are you any good?"

"I like to think so. My church choir leader says I am so-" She shrugged trailing off.

"Awesome." Finn smiled his big puppy dog grin at her and Kurt was surprised to watch her face flush slightly.

"Guys! Rachel's decided to just sing a song herself! Get your asses back here!' Puck was standing at the end of the hallway, arms crossed over his chest.

Kurt rolled his eyes before holding out his arm for Jenny. "We'd better hurry. I love the girl to death but once she gets started she DOES NOT stop."

Finn waited until the two teens were out of hearing distance before growling at Azimio. "I still don't trust you Adams. You even look at him funny and I'll pound your face in."

"You could try Hudson."

"I'd do a lot more than try." Finn glared at the other boy before running to catch up with the others.

"What was that about?" Azimio turned around to find Dave standing behind him.

"Apparently I'll be at your thing on Thursday. Jenny's blackmailing me."

"And you had to clear it with Ku-Hummel?"

"I had to talk to him about Jenny."

"Is she joining glee or something?" Dave asked watching as Kurt led Jenny to the Choir room.

"Yeah. You know her; she does what she wants and doesn't give a shit what anyone else thinks." Blaine met them at the door and Kurt leaned over to kiss his boyfriend. Dave made a strangled noise in the back of his throat that he didn't seem to notice before turning away.

"And you're okay with this whole him being a her and gay shit?"

"What the hell else am I supposed to be?" Azimio asked turning to look at his friend who was looking at anything BUT the choir room. "I taught her how to ride a bike and shit. I'm not going to abandon her for something as stupid as that."

"So CoD after your F.B.L.A. meeting?" Dave asked shifting uncomfortably.

"No. I've got plans."

"With who?"

"Your bitch ass. I'm gonna skip F.B.L.A. today. We've gotta talk."

"About what?"

"Hummel. And how we can break those two up so we can get you two together." Azimio replied as he started to walk away from Schuester's spanish room.

"What? I'm not-"

"Shut it I know."

"How?"

"You're not exactly subtle dude. Kid's a twat anyway. Hummel'd be better off with you than boy-Berry anyway." Azimio glanced over his shoulder at his unmoving friend. "Don't tell me you don't agree."

Dave shook his head before jogging to catch up with Azimio. "Hell yeah I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are awesome and greatly appreciated. **


End file.
